


That Place Within Her Heart (For Izzy)

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Othello has been in love with Grell for years, but now he finally has a chance to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Place Within Her Heart (For Izzy)

Her soft moans filled the room as she moved in his grasp. Even in the silvery light of the full moon, he could see the flush of her cheeks as she looked at him through the fringe of her lashes. That glorious, scarlet hair spread around her head like a crimson halo, and Othello could hardly comprehend the situation as he ghosted a well-lubed finger over her entrance. This was usually the part of the dream where he would awaken, but this was no dream. The reality of the situation was that Grell was lying on his bed and she closed her eyes as he slipped his first finger inside her warmth.

*************

All the different departments of the Shinigami realm had the same goal, but they were each separate, independent entities. Othello had learned that early on when he attempted to talk to a handful of collection agents only to have them walk away while laughing at the ‘little geek‘ as they called him. It was hurtful that the same all prejudices that had haunted him while still human had followed him to this existence. It was true he was small and enjoyed using his brain, but he despised being brushed aside. It was soon after that a co-worker explained the situation. It was best for everyone to stick to their own groups. The different departments rarely commingled, and Othello was fine with that.

And then he saw her.

*************

Carefully, he scissored his fingers as he massaged her length. It was so hard to wait, and his own erection throbbed almost painfully. He wanted to be with her immediately, but he had long since learned to be patient. She moaned again, slightly louder this time, as she shifted her legs, which he took as his cue to insert a third finger.

*************

Grell had been impossible to miss as she loudly had made her way around the forensics department; complaining as she emptied each trash can. Othello’s eyes had been drawn to her, as had been his heart, but he tried not to make it too apparent. “Who is that?” he had finally asked someone.

“That’s Grell Sutcliff,” a coworker replied, “Haven’t you heard of him? He’s that agent that went crazy and killed some women that weren’t on the list.” He shook his head. “His punishment was just this suspension. Isn’t that ridiculous? Plus, he has no business here. He’s not one of us.”

Othello had barely listened. Of course he had heard of Grell Sutcliff. He doubted there was anyone in their realm that was unfamiliar with the name, but this was the first time he had a face to go along with the name. He had never seen anyone so attractive, so vibrant, so alive in the realm of the dead, and he had been drawn closer.

Grell hadn’t been easy to get to know. After correcting him to say that she was Miss Sutcliff, he learned she had a somewhat abrasive way of talking to others, but it was a bit of a challenge. All she wanted was for someone who had no issue with talking back in the same manner. It felt strange to insult and belittle her, but it really was her preferred method of communication. She valued strength of character and personality, so Othello learned how to show those qualities. Soon, they became friends, but he had wanted so much more.

Othello knew there was competition. Grell was a bit of a flirt, but the man she talked about the most was her supervisor, William. She could wax poetically about him for hours, but Othello couldn’t help but hope it was only a one-sided romance. All the rumors stated that William had never shown any real interest. So Othello had done his best to be content with being her friend in hopes there was a chance for a deeper relationship in the future.

He hadn’t been expecting her to come over tonight. Their entire realm had been hit with an unexpected and unexplained heat wave, so he had been sitting in his apartment and sweating slightly despite the fans. Although a part of him knew it might be a bad idea, he had decided to watch his favorite porn while sitting on the couch in a pair of old shorts. The movie itself would certainly not cool him down, but he felt the need to see it one more time. The lead looked a tiny bit like Grell, and it always helped with his fantasies. The movie had just started when he had been interrupted by a knock at the door.

At first he had been annoyed, but that had turned to shock when he had opened the door only to see Grell standing there with her hair piled high on her head in a pony tail. The redhead was dressed in a thin shirt and tiny, pink shorts that clung like a second skin. A light sheen of sweat gave her an ethereal glow as she waved her face dramatically with a long fingered hand. “Can I stay here, darling?” she asked, “The power’s gone off in my building, and I’m simply melting. Ronnie’s got a girl over his place and didn’t want any extra company, and Will turned me away.”

Othello stood there dumbly for a moment as his mind tried to comprehend that this was actually happening. “Of…of course,” he finally managed, stepping aside.

She had smiled and thanked him before walking into the living room. When she glanced at the television, she giggled. Although it was still early in the movie, it was very obvious what Othello had been watching. “How scandalous,” she commented.

He had tried to act like it was not a big deal as he laughed. “It’s one of my favorites,” he replied, “Have you ever seen it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then why we don’t we watch it together?” He had almost expected her to laugh at his request or suddenly realize his intentions, but her response was to simply agree and take a place on his couch.

It wasn’t a good movie in terms of acting or even story, but the sex scenes were top notch, and Othello watched Grell carefully out of the corner of his eyes. It was obvious she was enjoying the movie, and he had worked to get up his courage to make another move.

“It’s been too long since I’ve actually been with anyone,” he had suddenly blurted out, and he could have bitten his tongue. While it was the truth, it hadn’t been what he had wanted to say.

“I know what you mean,” Grell replied, “Sometimes it feels like I’m going to burst.”

He was more than a little surprised at her confession, and he slid closer to her. She had been sitting slightly to her side, so he carefully slid his hand around to touch her crotch. Her eyes had flew open at his feathery touch, and she turned to face him.

“Othello, what…” she had begun, but he shushed her.

“Maybe we can help each other,” he interrupted.

He rubbed her through her shorts, but she didn’t turn away or yell like he had been expecting. She really did seem to need this as she leaned into his hand. “Maybe we can,” she replied as she leaned forward to kiss him fully.

Her lips were strong and her tongue insistent. Opening his lips, their tongues fought and danced for dominance. Her own hand traveled down his abdomen to touch him, and he almost leapt in surprise and need.

Othello thought she had liked a man that could take charge, so he had stood up suddenly, grabbed her arm, and jerked her to her feet. “We’d have more room on the bed,” he had announced.

“Lead the way,” she said with a smile.

*************

Grell almost gasped with pleasure when he stroked that place inside her, and Othello’s nerves returned as he removed his fingers to lube himself. She was ready for him, and he had been ready for her the moment he had first seen her. Carefully, he slipped inside, and a moan of his own made its way from somewhere deep in his throat. This was more than he had ever dared to imagine or dream about. “Grell,” he gasped.

She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes as she rolled her hips. “I see you had a surprise for me,” she managed, “and it wasn’t a little surprise either.” She laughed at her own words.

He knew she was only complimenting him for he was averagely endowed, but he had longed to hear such words fall from her lips. He started to move, as he fought to urge to plunge deeper and harder. It was hard to hold back, but he had to make this perfect for her. He leaned forward to stroke her firmly as he kissed and nipped her porcelain skin. “Feels so good,” she moaned, moving with him.

Their rhythm increased, and his bed began to creak and moan in protest. Grell was not quiet as she routinely moaned and gasped, so his neighbors probably knew precisely what was happening. Although Othello was typically shy, he didn’t care if they heard and knew. Let them know. This moment was his alone anyways.

She clawed his back with her nails, and sweat caused the fresh cuts to burn, but that only pushed him forward. He could feel the jerkiness of her body and her ragged breath against the top of his head, and he knew that she was close. He increased his speed as she moved her legs so that he could move more deeply inside. His own thoughts began to blur as he was caught up in all the tactile sensations. Animalistic grunts fell from his mouth as he strove to reach that place with her.

She was tightening and clenching around him as the sweat stood out on her skin like lost pearls. Through his hazy eyes he watched and smiled gently. Finally, he had been able to show her how much she cared. This could be the beginning for both of them.

Her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. Her back arched as she clawed at his back until blood rose to the surface. “William!” she screamed.

He had been already been releasing inside her having reached that moment at nearly the same time, but hearing her cry out William’s name shattered him inside. He felt her own essence spill between them, and she was smiling warmly as she came down from her high. His own smile was pained as he pulled out.

“Thank you,” Grell said breathily, “That was what I was needing.”

“Yeah,” Othello managed dumbly, “Uh…me too.”

She sighed again as she closed her eyes lazily. “It’s good to have a friend like you,” she mumbled softly.

Othello’s heart broke, but he played the part of a gentleman as he walked into the bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean her. She was already falling asleep as he did, and he envied her peacefulness.

They had finally been together, and he had touched every part of her body, but somehow he still couldn’t touch her heart.


End file.
